Vacation, And Secret's
by twinferal
Summary: Hey I hope you like this. A heads up, this does not start with mutant x right away, but they come in the second chapter. So please read & review.
1. Prologue

Hey sorry I know that I already posted this, but I made a few more changes to the story. I hope you like it even better. This is also after GRave Danger, but before Bodies in Motion. PLus Mutant X does not come in the story till chapter two. 

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Hilary Duff's songs, or Lindsey LoHan, and Ashlee Simpson. Nor do I own CSI or Mutant X. So please don't sue me.

_**"Someone Singing"**_

**"Someone talking on the other side of the phone line/ comm. ring"**

_'Someone Thinking/ Vision'

* * *

_

Introduction

(Las Vegas Crime Lab)

(Sara's POV)

" Grissom, Sidle, in my office now!" Conrad Ecklie yelled, down the hallway, from his office.

I looked at Grissom confused, and he had the exact sameexpression on his face. Neither of us knew whatConrad wanted. But we walked towardshis office anyways. We both walked slowly while thinking the same thing.

_' What does he want now,'_ we both thought, after I found out later in the day.

By the time we got there he looked really pissed. Neither one of us, had a clue in what he wanted. We both thought we were doing well with our job.When we got to his office, we sat down in the two chairs, well he closed the door.After that he sat down himself. He wouldn't talk until the others came in too. They were Catherine Willows, Warrick Brown, Nick Stokes, Sophie Curtis, and Greg Sanders.

Nick was doing much better. But none of us would take a vacation since the accident, happened.

"You are all probably wondering why I called you all here, am I right?" Ecklie asked, looking around.

We all nodded our heads yes, though nobody would say it.

"Well all of us have been told to take a two month vacation, to get to know each other better. Also because no one has had one in the past few months." Ecklie said.

"But where are we going?" Nick asked.

"Were going to go to Toronto, Ontario," Ecklie replied.

* * *

Hey I hope it's okay for you guys. Please R&R. Plus I need at least ten reviews to continue this story. Also I have a lot more chapters after this. 


	2. Chapter 1

I had a lot of things to do. Anyways thank you for the reviews that I got I really appreciate it. Also in this story Sara and Shalimar are foster sisters, even though I know they aren't. 

Disclaimer: See prologue for it

Spoilers: None that I know of.

**_" Someone sining "_**

**" Someone talking on the other side of the phone line/ comm. ring "**

_' Someone thinking/ vision '_

_

* * *

_

Chapter One

(Ecklie's Office)

" What, you're joking right?" Catherine asked.

" Wish I was Catherine, oh before I for get, I was told that Lindsey may come as well," Ecklie replied.

"Alright I'll ask her then, when I pick her up from my sister's," Catherine replied.

I couldn't believe this was happening, we were going to go to myfoster sisterhometown.

"When do we leave?" I asked.

"Tomorrow night, so rest up everybody," Ecklie answered.

So every body left, right away.

(Grissom and Sara's house)

"So are we going to tell them on the trip?" I ask Grissom.

"If you want, it's totally up to you," Grissom answered.

When we first got to our house, we had a quick supper. Then started to pack right away. We have bin going out for the past two months.

(Warrick's and Catherine's House)

(Warrick's P.O.V)

Catherine and I had, andare still dating for the past two months. Lindsey thought it was really cool. We both get along really well with each other, I was pretty surprised. The two of us went to the mall a few days ago, and she helped me pick out an augment ring.

Lindsey thought it would be cool to go to Canada, because she heard great things about it from some of her friends that moved from there. She told me that I should ask her mom to marry me there, and I agreed.

(Airport The Next Day)

(Sara's P.O.V)

We all arrived at the same time. We quickly got our tickets, and headed to the terminal. After a while I got up and took a look around. Not long after I was back, with gum, a few magazines to read and candy.

"Can all passenger's that belong to fright number 182 to Toronto, Ontario, please start boarding.

(Airplane)

No one would talk at first, but as soon as they were in the air, they talked with who ever was near them.

"So Lindsey how's school going for you?" Catherine asked.

"It was better then I thought, plus not as hard," Lindsey answered, they continued to talk about school.

"So how are your classes?"

"They were really cool, especially science," Lindsey replied, "Now I see why you like it so much."

(Nick And Greg Conversation)

"So Nick what are you going to do?" Greg asked.

"Well I was going to try and get to know Sara more," Nick, answered, "Catherine and Warrick wanted to try as well."

"Cool"

(Conrad's and Sophia's Conversation)

"So Sophia, what are you going to do?" Conrad asked.

"Sleep," She answered, turning around and closing her eyes.

(Warrick, Sara's And Grissom's Conversation)

"So neither of you two know why were landing in Toronto?" Warrick asked.

"Nope, but then again I've only bin in the states," Grissom answered.

To both their surprise I answered," Were landing in Toronto because Brampton doesn't have an air port, or at not least a big one"

"What do you mean?" Warrick asked, me.

"Well they do have one but it's just a flying modal air planes club, or just the two seater's one's," I answered.

"Please excuse this interruption, but this is your pilot speaking, lunch will be served now, at the same time their will be a movie playing called Raise Your Voice," The pilot said, "We should be landing when the movie is done."

The flight attendant's came around, and handed out the food, and then they went back to their own posts. At the same time they started the movie. All the girls cried when Terri and Paul were in the car accident happened. Whenever Terri would sing so would Lindsey without relising (sp) it. She had a wonderful voice; it took every body by surprised, especially Catherine. But she didn't when it came to the very last song.

_**" Hop a fast train out of town,  
Downside up, and upside down,  
Going fast is going slow,  
One more mile to jericho,  
Nothing ever what it seems,  
When you live inside a dream,**_

_**The walls will tumble,  
The walls will tumble,  
But I'm not gonna cry,  
My heart won't crumble,  
My heart won't crumble,  
If we ever say goodbye,**_

_**Everybody gets the joke,  
Where's the fire?  
Where's the smoke?  
Money love and jealously,  
Something's got a hold on me,  
But I will follow where you go,  
One more mile to jericho,**_

_**The walls will tumble,  
The walls will tumble,  
But I'm not gonna cry,  
My heart won't crumble,  
My heart won't crumble,  
If we ever say goodbye,**_

_**One more mile,  
One more kiss,  
One more word,  
One more wish,  
And love will save us,  
This I know,  
From this place called jericho,**_

_**The walls will tumble,  
The walls will tumble,  
But I'm not gonna cry My heart won't crumble,  
My heart won't crumble,  
If we ever say goodbye,"**_

The movie kept playing, until the credits were done. We all liked it, and continued to talk after. We did stop though, when the pilot came back on.

"Hello, it's a beautiful night in Toronto, Ontario, with a temperature of 28 degrees, cloudy... hope you enjoyed the flight, and please fasten your seat belts for landing, thank you," The pilot said, " Also thank you for travilly with jet go."

"Boy did that happened fast, didn't even know that we past the boarder," I said.

"I take it you've bin here before?" Warrick asked.

"Yes to visit my foster sister's, many times in the past," I answered, without relising, what I said.

As soon as the plane landed, they all got their carries on, then walked off. They then looked for their luggage. As soon as that was done, they looked for a sign that read Las Vegas on it. Fifteen minutes later they did, they quickly ran over to it.

* * *

Hey that's it for now hope you like it please review, good or bad. Also before you get the second chapter, I need at least ten more review, ior twenty depending on wether you read the Prologue and this one two, then I need twenty. Thank you... Kristiana. 


End file.
